


A little more time with you

by karamel_dreams



Series: The three of us [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karamel baby AU, dad Mon-El has me weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: "...Mon-El found his spot behind Kara’s sleeping form, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him, and he finally shut his eyes. As much as he wanted to sleep however, his daughter had other plans it seemed. Just as he’d started to slip away, surrendering to the sweet unconsciousness tugging at his brain, his ears picked up fidgeting sounds. He tried to ignore them at first, tried to convince himself it wasn’t really his baby who’d woken up but his own mind playing tricks on him, but then came the unmistakable whining that signaled his daughter was in fact awake..."





	A little more time with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I wrote another something, hope you enjoy! :)

Closing the door behind him quietly, Mon-El toed his shoes off and covered a yawn up with his palm. He glanced at the clock hung on the wall at his left, noticing he’d come home later than usual, and rubbed his eyes in a feeble attempt to get rid of his sleepiness. The house was quiet, as expected due to the late hour, and the lights were off. All except the one in the hallway, which led to the two bedrooms and casted the walls with a soft kind of brightness.

He crossed the living room, shedding clothes with every step and leaving a trail behind him. He knew Kara would get mad once she saw the mess the next morning and he did make a mental note to pick up after himself after his much-needed shower, but for the time being the only thing he could focus on was washing the smell of smoke off him. It’d been a busy day which had included a couple of fires he’d had to walk right through to rescue a dozen people who’d been trapped inside two different burning buildings. The jobs had been done and over with for hours but the smell still chased after him, clinging to his clothes and sticking to his skin, making even his own nose burn with the lingering reminder. Thus Mon-El rushed to the bathroom, quickly slipping in the shower and turning the hot water on. He didn’t even spare a couple of seconds to check on his sleeping girls beforehand like he always would.

Once clean and smelling like a normal person again, Mon-El simply walked to his and Kara’s shared bedroom with the intention of crawling under the covers beside his girlfriend and sleeping the remainder of the night away. His stomach growled in protest, and he knew Kara must have left some food waiting for him in the kitchen, but he was too tired to convince himself he needed to eat more than he needed to sleep. So he just found his spot behind Kara’s sleeping form, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him, and he _finally_ shut his eyes.

As much as Mon-El wanted to sleep however, his daughter had other plans it seemed. Just as he’d started to slip away, surrendering to the sweet unconsciousness tugging at his brain, his ears picked up fidgeting sounds. He tried to ignore them at first, tried to convince himself it wasn’t really his baby who’d woken up but his own mind playing tricks on him, but then came the unmistakable whining that signaled his daughter was in fact awake and Mon-El couldn’t dismiss it again.

He groaned in his pillow and pulled away from Kara, his eyelids refusing to open even though he was almost out of bed the next second. “You have really bad timing princess,” he murmured as he leaned over the crib on the other side of the room. The nursery had been set up and ready to be used but it was still too early for them to let the newborn sleep in her own room. For now, and for a few more months if Mon-El had it his way, the baby slept in the bedroom with him and Kara, where it was safest. Though, at the moment, he almost cursed at his luck that he hadn’t been asleep before his daughter had stirred awake.

Another whine echoed in the silent room and the father sighed, his lips lifting up in a soft smile despite himself. A pair of ocean eyes locked with his own, blinking but not straying from his face, and his daughter observed him quietly. She kicked her legs and frantically moved her arms, just like always, but Mon-El caved when her mouth twisted in a miserable frown and the tiny comets glazed over with barely held tears. “Alright, alright,” he soothed, picking the baby up, a hand supporting her head while the other slipped under her backside. “Come here,” he rested her small body on his chest and pressed a kiss atop her head as he held her close. “What is it now? Are you hungry or did you just miss me and wanted some night cuddles?” he asked in a soft voice.

He didn’t get an answer, nor was he expecting one of course, so he just shook his head fondly and walked out of the room. Deciding he wasn’t going to get his rest any time soon, he thought some playtime was due, at least until his little girl fell back asleep or grew hungry enough she’d need her mom more than she needed him.

Alura gargled and pulled her little fist to her mouth, an automatic move that Mon-El had learned was to be expected. “We don’t do that, silly,” he smiled and took his daughter’s wet hand in his own. “How about this?” he offered the pacifier Kara had clipped to her onesie and stroked the baby’s cheek fondly. “That’s better, isn’t it?” he whispered.

The two walked to the kitchen, clinging to one another as Mon-El kept mumbling random things to his daughter. It was mostly to fill up the silence but he’d also noticed Alura calmed down the more he talked, her whines quieting and her eyelids flattering closed for long seconds. Just as Mon-El had predicted, he found dinner waiting for him atop the counter, along with a note from Kara. It wasn’t much, just a clumsily drawn heart and an apology that she hasn’t stayed up waiting for him. Still, it caused his eyes to sparkle with affection.

“I’ve been pretty busy lately, haven’t I?” he realized out loud, locking eyes with his daughter who gazed at him in wonder. He hadn’t spent much time at home lately, always busy in the DEO or keeping the city safe while Supergirl was on sabbatical, and so he guiltily pressed a couple of kisses against Alura’s forehead. “When was the last time I came home before your bedtime?” he asked her, though, really, the question was mostly of the rhetorical kind. He counted the days in his head, frowning when he came up with an answer, and suddenly his appetite was gone along with his exhaustion. Currently, he was more regretful than anything else.

He didn’t sit down to eat, instead opting to carry his daughter back where they’d come from. They headed inside the little one’s bedroom and by that time Mon-El had switched from mumbling to humming. He wasn’t sure what it was that he was trying to sing, but he was pretty sure he’d heard Kara murmur the melody before. Alura gazed at him quietly so Mon-El didn’t stop, guessing she didn’t mind him even if he sounded unsure and out-of-tune.

Generally, she was a calm baby, so he didn’t expect an outrage, truth be told. But Mon-El was still figuring her out, still learning her quirks and buttons, so he was never completely at ease with her. At least not yet. He’d been getting better though, and so as he laied his little beauty on her changing table, he was mostly occupied with stealing kisses and making Alura smile than mapping out each of his movements while he quickly undressed her and proceeded to clean her up. Two weeks ago the simple task would have turned him into an anxious, insecure mess, afraid of doing something wrong and upsetting his tiny girl. Now though, the two of them had grown past that, and they’d found their own rhythm.

Mon-El overdid it a bit with the rash cream, but he laughed it off with kisses to plump thighs and miniature toes. And then he fumbled with the diaper too, but the baby apparently had a little more patience reserved only for him. She rarely remained so composed with her mom, kicking and whining and protesting as soon as Kara tried to pull her clothes back into place. Her daddy was a special case however, and Alura knew to give the poor guy a break, or so it seemed.

Mon-El caressed a rounded tummy and gently pulled the pacifier from a possessive mouth. He pocked at the baby’s cheeks and lips to check whether she was hungry, and when the little one completely ignored his nudges, he picked her up gently. Then they walked to the rocking chair a couple of feet away. Mon-El settled down and found a comfortable position to sit, noticing Alura’s eyes dropping by the minute, and he grabbed a blanket to wrap around his baby girl. It was quiet again, and although the exhausted father wanted nothing more than to curl up and slip into dreamland, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from a tiny face.

“Once upon a time,” he started, his tone smooth and low, “a long, long time ago…” the words flowed in the silent room, comforting and  captivating, as the tired hero proceeded to put his little one to sleep. He couldn’t remember the myth well, his fatigue blurring his memory, yet he continued, not daunted by the fact. He gazed at his daughter, barely two months old and with more power over him than any being on any planet on any galaxy, and he told her about ancient gods and goddesses of Earth. He told her about Artemis and how she was a strong individual who favored her privacy. Told her about Athena and her wisdom and kindness. Told her about Aphrodite and her loving and hardworking nature. Told her about  Hera and how she was a true leader, the queen of all the gods. He even told her about Rhea, mother of Zeus, and how ironically enough, his own mother had shared the mythical character’s name and cunning nature. But in the end, he reminded her that those Greek gods had nothing on her, and the Daxamite ones weren’t all that different either.

For a fleeting moment, he wished he could show her Daxam, show her all the good parts that he’d grown to cherish. He wished he had a book of his own gods to read to her, like all the ones the humans had. He wished he could show her the stars up close, take her to trips to different planets, share all the knowledge he’d gathered about the fascinating cultures which adorned the many scattered pieces of their universe.

“Soon,” Mon-El promised in a whisper. “You just have to wait a few years and I’ll tell you everything,” he caressed his daughter’s cheek and smiled as she nuzzled further into his chest in her sleep. _Like mother, like_ _daughter_ , he thought, and left a light kiss atop Alura’s head. “Sweet dreams, my star,” he mumbled the words he’d told her the very first time she’d fallen asleep in his arms and stood carefully.

Mon-El walked back to the master bedroom, tucked the baby in, and when he’d made sure she was all warm and cozy he crawled into bed at last. He reached for his other neglected girl, who’d rolled over in her sleep and grabbed his own pillow to hold close, and he dropped a kiss against Kara’s lips because he couldn’t help himself.

The blonde’s eyelids flattered halfway open and she whined as soon as she realized Mon-El was lying right beside her. She scooted closer and clang to him, fitting right into his arms without much fuss. “You should’ve told her about Icarus and his wings with wax,” she mumbled, “that one always makes me laugh.”

Mon-El chuckled breathily. “You want me to tell our newborn about a flying boy? A newborn who can actually fly, might I add?” he teased.

“Hmm,” Kara pretended to think, her eyes falling shut. “You’re right,” she agreed, “maybe not yet.”

Mon-El shook his head gently and squeezed Kara tighter against him. He sighed quietly, partly in contentment and partly because he’d only just registered how much he’d missed that, how much he’d missed her. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone so much lately,” he whispered, a thumb caressing Kara’s arm.

“I’m not mad at you,” the blonde assured him in response, turning her head and guiding Mon-El’s face to look at her. “I miss you, but I can’t be mad at you, one of us still has to be a hero.”

Mon-El nodded and brushed a lock of hair away from Kara’s forehead. Then he kissed the bare spot. “I missed you too,” he said, “both of you.”

“You staying home tomorrow?” Kara asked, wanting to lighten the atmosphere.

Mon-El nodded for a second time. “I am,” he promised, “and I’m making breakfast too.”

“Now _that’s_ why I love you,” Kara emphasized jokingly, the hyperbole clear in her voice.

“Oh that’s why, and I wondered…” Mon-El teased back and failed to escape Kara’s playful pinch at his side. It felt more like a tickle, really, and it made his grin stretch wider. He gazed at Kara for a minute, taking in her tousled hair and her sleepy eyes and the crease across her cheek from the pillowcase, and the grin stayed in place even after his eyelids had fallen shut. He loved ending the day like that, if he was being completely honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider a kudos and a comment before you leave? You know that stuff makes me all smiley, don't you? ;)


End file.
